Ein Tag bei den Malfoys
by holla-die-waldfee
Summary: Lucius wirft Dracos neue Schuhe in den Müll Was kann das bedeuten?


**Ein Tag bei den Malfoys**

_von Holla die Waldfee_

„Vater?"

„Ja, Draco?", stöhnte Lucius Malfoy, als er seinen Sohn aus dem Foyer rufen hörte.

„Vater, weißt du wo meine neuen Schuhe sind? Die Hauselfen sagten, sie hätten sie an die Garderobe gestellt!", sagte Draco, als er zur Tür herein kam.

„Ich hab sie weggeworfen", erwiderte Lucius, als sei es völlig offensichtlich.

„… Du… hast… was…", sagt Draco, mit völlig monotoner Stimme, während er seinen Vater anstarrte, als dieser gerade den Marmorboden vor einem der unzähligen Kamine binnen Malfoy Manor begutachtete.

„Ich habe sie weggeworfen", sagte dieser wieder völlig selbstverständlich. „Sie waren dreckig! Warum kaufst du dir keine Neuen?"

„Vater, die waren neu! Nur einmal getragen!"

„Ach, ja? Und wo, wenn ich fragen darf, Draco?"

„Beim Quidditch!"

„HA! Siehst du? Dabei sind sie dreckig geworden!", rief nun Lucius voll Triumph und mit breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als er gerade von der Schublade, in der er gerade gewühlt hatte, aufsah. Er schien gefunden zu haben, wonach er auf der Suche gewesen war, jedenfalls ging er wieder zurück.

„VATER!"

„Was?! Denkst du, ich ließe dich mit deinen alten Schuhen den ganzen Boden beflecken?!"

„Vater: erstens waren die Schuhe gerade mal zwei Tage alt und zweitens haben sie beim Quidditch NICHT EINMAL DEN BODEN BERÜHRT!!! Denn falls du es vergessen haben solltest, spielt man Quidditch mit BESEN!!!"

„Draco, was hab ich dir über das Schreien im Haus gesagt?", erwiderte Lucius, ganz die Ruhe selbst und völlig ungerührt von dem Ausbruch seines Sohnes, als er sich wieder hinkniete, um zu seiner vorherigen Position vor dem Kamin zurückzukehren. „Es geziemt sich nicht."

„Ich weiß, Vater", antwortete Draco nachdem er einen beruhigenden Atemzug genommen hatte. „Aber, Vater, versteh doch, du -", Draco stockte, „WAS ZUR HÖLLE TUST DU DA?!"

„Draco, wir haben doch vor nicht mal zwei Minuten über Schreien im Haus gesprochen und du sagtest, du wüsstest, dass es sich nicht gezieme", sagte Lucius nun von seiner Position auf dem Boden, wo er, die Handschuhen tragend, die er gerade aus der Schublade geholt hatte, mit dem perfekt manikürten Fingernagel, auf dem teuren Marmorboden herumkratzte.

„Also, was wolltest du sagen?", fragte er letztendlich doch aufblickend.

„Vater, was tust du da?", fragte Draco etwas entgeistert, als er auf seinen, sonst vor Autorität triefenden Vater herabsah, als dieser auf dem Boden hockte und eine graue Substanz, die er offensichtlich vom Boden abgekratzt hatte, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete.

„Diese Kamine machen einen unglaublichen Dreck…", sagte Lucius halb zu sich selbst. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie doch ausbauen lassen…"

„Vater!"

„Oh, Draco, du noch hier?", fragte Lucius etwas überrascht, „Ich dachte, du und deine kleinen Freunde seien schon weg?"

„Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf, OHNE SCHUHE?!", Draco bekam langsam eine etwas ungesund-rote Farbe im Gesicht.

„Oh, richtig, richtig…", Lucius war nun wieder voll in die graue Substanz auf seinen weißen Handschuhen vertieft, „Ich denke, wir sollten diese alten Kamine abschaffen… sie sind so gefährlich und Heizungen wären viel sauberer!... Ich wette in der Asche sind unglaublich große Mengen irgendwelcher Bazillen und Bakterien, die unheilbare Krankheiten hervorrufen, ich werde sofort Severus eine Probe davon schicken, er muss das sofort für mich testen…"

„Vater, ich wette, der hat besseres zu tun, als sich unsere Asche anzusehen…", sagte Draco, der von seinem Vater wieder völlig ausgeblendet worden war.

„Aber, Draco! Er ist ein alter Freund, auf keinen Fall würde er mir eine Bitte abschlagen, die das Wohl meiner Familie betrifft!"

„Na, dann viel Glück, Vater! Er wird sich tot lachen", sagte Draco, als er aufgab seinen Vater über seine Schuhe auszufragen, um stattdessen die Hauselfen um etwas zu trinken zu bemühen.

Lucius machte sich auf zur Eulerei, um Severus eine Eule zu schicken, um seinen Freund über seine Sorgen aufzuklären.

Keine halbe Stunde später platzte Severus, eine Stabwolke hinter sich herziehend, durch den Kamin in Lucius Arbeitszimmer.

„Severus! Wie unvorsichtig von dir! Du trägst doch die ganzen Bakterien in mein Haus! Wenn wir jetzt alle krank werden und sterben, ist das alles deine Schuld! Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was diese gefährliche Asche alles anrichten kann!"

„NICHTS, LUCIUS!!! ABSOLUT NICHTS!!!", platzte Severus raus.

„ASCHE ist völlig ungefährlich, das kann ich dir versichern", setzte er nun seelenruhig fort, obwohl die Ader, die an seiner Schläfe pochte, etwas anderes sagte, als er sich Lucius näherte. Bei jedem Schritt, den er vor machte, rollte Lucius mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück zurück. Als Lucius von der Wand vor weiterem Wegrücken abgehalten wurde und Severus direkt über ihm stand, sagte dieser nur mit seiner ruhigsten Stimme:

„Sagt, alter Freund, weißt du noch, was ich dir über deine Bakterienphobie gesagt habe?"

Lucius hatte mittlerweile unkontrolliert zu zucken angefangen und seine Augen drehten sich in seinen Kopf hinein, als dieser, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit seinem schlimmsten Alptraum, einem Runespoorblut-Fleck, den man mit den kompliziertesten Zaubern und Elixieren nicht wieder herausbekam _(Und JA er hatte es versucht!)_, das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Hi, Severus!", rief Draco von der Tür, der gekommen war, als er Severus hatte schreien hören, in der Hoffnung etwas Action in seinen langweiligen Sommerferien zu sehen zu bekommen. „Stör ich?", fragte er, unmöglich seine Belustigung beim Anblick der seltsamen Szene, die sich im bot, zu verbergen.

Severus, mittlerweile mit Lucius über einer Schulter, da dieser vom Stuhl abzurutschen gedroht hatte, antwortete nur:

„Besorg mir ein Telefon!"

Draco spuckte fast seinen frisch gepressten Orangensaft über den Perser seines Vaters, als er den ungewohnten Klang aus dem Mund seines Paten hörte.

„So'n Muggel-Ding?!", hustete er perplex.

„Genau, Draco, ein T-E-L-E-F-O-N. So ein Ding, mit dem man über die ganze Welt t-e-l-e-f-o-n-i-e-r-e-n kann", erwiderte Snape, Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme triefend, dass man ihn fast auf dem Boden Pfützen bilden sehen konnte.

„So leid es mir auch tut, Lucius", sagte er nun in Richtung des Hinterns, der auf Augenhöhe über seiner Schulter hing, „aber Muggel-Selbsthilfegruppen sind nun mal die besten."


End file.
